The logic of the world
by Kalliope Adhara
Summary: Claire es una persona inteligente, que entiende la lógica del mundo. Y ahora entiende que él es su mundo lógico y natural. Claire y Quil, Quil y Claire, y todo lo que encierran sus nombres debería ser suficiente para mover el universo /"Rompamos el canon"


**Esta viñeta responde al reto "Rompamos el canon" del foro "El lobo, la oveja y el león".**

_**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío, sólo lo son el tiempo libre y el aburrimiento._

* * *

Claire siempre ha sido una persona inteligente. Cuando tenía cinco años preguntó una vez a su maestra de dónde salían los niños. Ella le contestó que venían en cigüeña desde París.

-Entonces, ¿cómo terminan en la barriga de las mujeres? Tía Emily me dijo que prima Aylen estaba en su barriga. ¿Y no está París muy lejos?

No sólo es inteligente. También es sumamente observadora y perspicaz, así que suele entender todo cuanto la rodea. Entiende cuándo sus padres desean estar a solas, lo entiende desde los ocho años cuando los vio besándose a escondidas, en la cocina, sonriendo como bobos. También se da cuenta de cuando es mejor no molestar a Susan, su mejor amiga, por su manera de andar, por el incremento de la proporción de palabrotas en su vocabulario y por el repiqueteo de sus dedos contra cualquier superficie dura que tenga a mano. Es el tipo de persona que capta rápidamente el ambiente a su alrededor y que también responde _(sin dudar, segura de sí misma)_ las preguntas formuladas por sus maestros.

Todo en su vida siempre ha encajado, todo sigue su lógica, porque es así como se supone que tiene que ser el mundo.

Pero, _ah_, siempre tiene que haber una excepción.

Ella tiene la suya propia. Porque con sus diecisiete años no entiende por qué Quil parece no envejecer un día ni por qué su piel siempre parece estar varios grados por encima de lo normal. Tampoco comprende por qué en los últimos meses el corazón le late más rápido cada vez que él le sonríe o por qué se ruboriza cuando la coge en brazos entre juegos. Quil Ateara siempre ha sido su rompecabezas particular y eso emociona y asusta a Claire en partes iguales. Porque no es idiota y sabe que siente algo que no debería sentir. ¿Es correcto notar algo revoloteando en el estómago cada vez que ves a quién ha sido tu mejor amigo desde que tienes uso de razón? Claire lo duda. Lo duda mucho.

Por eso últimamente habla menos cada vez que queda con Quil, habla menos y escucha más. Porque quiere comprender y porque, _joder,_ es una adolescente a la que se le traban las palabras delante de un chico. _De un hombre_. Y es un día, mientras van de camino a casa de Claire, que se da cuenta de que quiere besar a Quil y no soltarlo jamás, que eso que siente ya no es sólo afecto y que está irremediablemente enamorada de un hombre con el que se lleva más de diez años de diferencia. _Mamá me va a matar_, piensa,_ y papá lo matará a él._

No sabe qué es lo que debe hacer cuando su decimoctavo cumpleaños se acerca, porque entonces ya será adulta y, además, en septiembre tiene que ir a la universidad. No sabe qué va hacer porque durante los meses después de reconocerse sus sentimientos cada noche piensa en él cuando se acuesta y a veces se avergüenza de pensar cosas que una buena chica no debería tener en la cabeza. O hace cosas que no están tan mal, pero que la hacen sentir estúpida _(pero es que no puede evitar escribir en su cuaderno Claire Ateara una y otra vez, sus dedos desobedecen su razón sin que pueda evitarlo)_. Y su cumpleaños se acerca y se acerca, las mariposas crecen en el estómago y Quil sigue igual, cálido, joven y enorme.

Es el día. Mamá y papá la estrechan entre sus bazos y la llenan de besos y su hermana la felicita por teléfono desde la universidad antes de desayunar. Pasa la mañana con sus padres, van a dar un paseo _(se compra un vestido nuevo) _y comen fuera. Pero Claire piensa en la tarde, porque irá a casa de tía Emily y tío Sam y allí estarán todos los chicos, y ya es adulta, por lo menos delante de la ley, y se siente nerviosa al pesar que ahora podría empezar una relación con Quil libremente. Se siente nerviosa y asustada, porque ha decidido que en cuanto se queden a solas se lo confesará todo, pero no cree que él desee estar con una persona a quién trata como una hermana pequeña. Pero ha tomado una resolución y ella no es de las que se echan atrás.

Tío Sam la recoge y la felicita y le dice que ha hecho bien en ponerse un vestido y arreglarse, porque Emily pretende pasarse la tarde haciéndole fotos. Claire se ríe, porque sabe que su tía adora hacer fotos a sus hijos y sobrinos. Llegan rápido a La Push y Claire entra en la casa de sus tíos con el corazón en un puño. Todo el mundo grita _"¡Felicidades!"_ y ella da las gracias a todos los que se acercan para darle un abrazo o estrecharle la mano. Cuando Quil se le acerca y la abraza suavemente _(Claire no sabe si se abrasa por el contacto de su piel o si el calor viene de dentro)_ ella siente que todo el mundo los mira, pero le importa poco y le devuelve el abrazo con fuerza. Cuando se separan él le sonríe y ella no puede hacer otra cosa que imitarlo, el corazón bombeando a mil por hora. Entonces la oleada de felicitaciones sigue y Claire se siente un poco más vacía sin ver los ojos de Quil. Tía Emily, cámara en mano, la hace sentarse en la mesa de la cocina, con los demás adolescentes y niños a su alrededor, y Jacob se acerca a ella con una enorme tarta de cumpleaños. Sopla las velas _(después de repetir su deseo tres o cuatro veces, sólo por si acaso) _y todo el mundo aplaude. Cortan y reparten la tarta y Claire felicita a Emily, que no cabe en sí de regocijo. Charlan y ríen, pero Claire se encuentra más y más nerviosa cada segundo que pasa, y cuando los invitados empiezan a irse y ya sólo quedan sus tíos, sus primos y Quil, decide que tiene que actuar antes de que el valor salga corriendo por la puerta de atrás de la cocina.

-¿Me acompañas a dar una vuelta, Quil? Quiero estirar un poco las piernas.

Espera, con el corazón martilleando en su cuerpo, que no resulte demasiado evidente que estirar las piernas no es su objetivo en absoluto. Él asiente y antes de que Claire pueda reaccionar le tiende el abrigo. Se despiden de Sam y Emily, que en cuanto la puerta se cierra comparten una sonrisa de complicidad.

Quil y Claire andan en silencio, poco a poco y sin ninguna prisa. La playa de La Push los recibe y Claire decide sentarse a unos cuantos metros del agua. Quil se sienta a su lado y mira a Claire mientras ella intenta organizar sus ideas en su mente. Mira al frente con la firme intención de no mirar los ojos de Quil hasta que termine, porque sabe que entonces las palabras se le trabarían en la lengua y que sería incapaz de decir lo que quiere.

-Quil, no sé si estoy echándolo todo a perder, pero ya hace demasiado tiempo que me lo aguanto y no puedo soportarlo más. Sé que yo sólo soy una hermana pequeña para ti, una amiga, pero hace meses que tu… que yo…-Claire cierra los ojos e intenta tranquilizarse respirando profundamente – Yo te quiero Quil, y no como se quieren los amigos. Te quiero como Emily a Sam y aunque tú no lo hagas no podía guardármelo más tiempo.

Sólo entonces Claire mira a Quil, porque ya no tiene nada más que decir y no soporta no saber qué piensa él de todo esto. Gira la cabeza lentamente y la levanta un poco, intentando encontrarse con sus ojos oscuros. Es en ese momento cuando Quil sujeta su cara entre sus manos y con un tinte de humor dice que _debo de estar anticuado, porque creía que era yo el que tenía que confesarme primero_. Claire sonríe a pesar de su proximidad y de repente sólo es consciente de sus manos calientes y de sus labios sobre los suyos. Quil se separa con cuidado, la coge por la cintura y entierra la cabeza en el cuello de Claire, besando su piel con tranquilidad. Sus labios están calientes, pero Claire sabe que no es por eso que allí donde la besa siente que le arde la piel. Los minutos pasan con calma y no les importa si hay alguien por la playa que los pueda ver mientras se besan.

Porque ahora Claire entiende que Quil no es la excepción que rompe su mundo lógico, sino que él es su mundo lógico y natural. Quil y Claire, Claire y Quil.

Y la vida no se tendría que basar en oxígeno, agua y reacciones químicas. El universo entero tendría que girar en torno a lo que sienten, a manos ardientes y a corazones desbocados.

* * *

**Pues aquí me tenéis, con un Claire/Quil que ha costado pero ha salido. Son un amor. Creo que la última frase me ha quedado así como... empalagosa. Qué le haremos, no se me ocurría nada mejor. **

**Con todo esto de la lógica he intentado plasmar lo que representa la imprimación sin hacerlo explícito, ya que como habéis visto, he intentado tratar su relación si la terminología de Meyer, sólo dos personas que se quieren. También he incluído una referencia al Jared/Kim, cuando Claire escribe _Claire Ateara (Jared y Kim también son adorable)_.**

**Críticas y demases, al _Go._**

**¡Un beso enorme!**


End file.
